All of Me
by hermitstull
Summary: It's Bering and Wells set in 1930s New York City. Swing is king and Count Basie has just taken up residence in the city.
1. Fawncy Meetin You

**AN: Greetings! Pulling a few of the mini series found on as part of The Vodka Made Me Do It series up on AO3 for easier reading. This is one of my favorites thanks to a prompt by the brilliant Roadie to kick of 2014. **

* * *

Myka kept her breathing even as her mother opened the door to make sure she was asleep. It had been a long and trying day at the book store. Myka was 20, it was 1938 and she was an independent woman capable of living on her own. She was only working at the book store part time these days anyway, her job clerking for Mr. Neilson had become full time six months ago.

"_For the last time," Her father had practically shouted, "you are not moving out from under this roof until you are good and married."_

"_What would people think," her mom, of course had taken his side, "a young woman out on her own."_

"_I wouldn't be on my own," Myka crossed her arms. "Pete has a room just down the hall in the apartment building and Steve is one floor down. I have enough saved to get started…"_

"_No," Warren Bering huffed. "And that's final."_

"_Fine," Myka threw up her hands in disgust and walked away, ignoring the sympathetic look from her younger sister Tracy._

"_They'll come around eventually Mykes," Tracy had found her some time later in the stacks._

"_I doubt it."_

"_Well you could always do things their way," Tracy, 16 and boy crazy would of course say something like that, "what about Sam?"_

"_Sam," Myka's eyebrows practically flew off her head. "No," she shook her head, "Just no."_

"_But you seemed to really like him."_

"_He's fine Trace," she sighed. "Just not what I'm looking for, IF I was looking for someone. Which I'm not."_

"_Okay," Tracy sighed and moved off. "Just don't end up like Mrs. Lake, an old maid with ten cats."_

"_So funny," Myka mumbled getting back to inventory. _

After what she hoped was enough time had passed, she slowly got out of bed and crept over to the wardrobe. Carefully pulling out the dress she planned to wear tonight. Pete and Steve had told her about a new band that had come into town a few months ago. They were supposed to go on around midnight at The Famous Door and Myka planned to be front row center on the dance floor.

"You look fantastic tonight," Steve said as Pete wolf whistled.

"Thanks boys," Myka smiled. Pete had been her best friend since diapers since the Lattimer's owned the bakery across the street from the bookstore. They had met Steve when he transferred into their high school during sophomore year. Steve had introduced her to Mr. Neilson, his uncle, and had gotten her a job clerking at the same law firm last year.

Pete, ever the free spirit, drove a cab starting the day he finished high school. It was how he knew about this show.

"And you're sure this pal of yours can get us in," Myka asked grabbing her coat.

"No sweat," Pete smoothed the brim on his fedora, "Buck and I go way back."

Myka and Steve exchanged a nervous glance.

* * *

"Looks like we made it just in time," Steve handed Myka and Pete their coat check ticket. The band, led by a man named Count Basie, was still setting up.

"What took you so long," Pete glanced at Steve.

"Oh nothing."

"What was his name?" Myka asked with a smirk.

"Liam," Steve blushed.

"Nice," Pete patted the shorter man on the back. "I believe drinks are in order."

"I'll grab us a table," Myka offered as her friends headed for the bar.

Myka surveyed the land. Pickings were slim and many of the tables would only accommodate one or two people. All were too far away from the dance floor for her liking.

"Quite a quandary," an accented voice pulled Myka's attention from the room.

"Excuse me," Myka asked the man grinning up at her.

"Well," he smiled, revealing perfect teeth, "from what I've observed of your perusal of the room, one could surmise you are looking for a table for you and your chums," he nodded towards the bar where Pete and Steve were talking. "One that will fit all three of you comfortably yet allows you easy access to the dance floor."

"And you got all that from watching me stand here?" Myka gave the man a once over. By the cut and design of his black suit it was obviously custom and very expensive. Instead of the tie most men wore, he had an ascot of deep blue which contrasted nicely with his light completion. A charcoal colored trilby rested upon dark hair.

"Am I not right?" he quipped.

"Yes," Myka smiled.

"I might have a solution to your dilemma, if I may be so bold?"

"Go ahead."

"Well," he leaned forward and lowered his voice, "I might have access to a table that fits all of your requirements. The only catch," he smiled, dark eyes sparkling, "is that you'll have to sit with me."

"And my friends?"

"They can sit with us also," he leaned back. "So are we agreed?"

"On one other condition," Myka leaned back in, feeling bold.

Her new friend quirked a brow in interest.

"We dance at least once tonight."

He laughed and leaned back. "Of course, Miss?"

"Bering. Myka Bering."

"Charmed," He dipped his head slightly, "HG Wells."

"Like the author?" Myka sputtered.

"An old family friend, or so I'm told." He offered his elbow, "Now Miss Myka Bering if you would be so gracious to accompany me, our table awaits."

Myka slipped her hand into the bent elbow of Mr. Wells, allowing herself to be lead to one of the best tables in the house. Almost not believing how quickly this awful day was turning around.


	2. Blue And Sentimental

Myka had lost track of the number of dances she'd shared with HG. Oh she'd cut the rug with Pete and Steve several times, and even once with HG's friend William Wolcott but the Brit had captivated her most of the night.

They were softly swaying to a slower tune by the Count while a singer went on about love and loss but Myka found herself tuning out the words. She was falling into the world of the shorter man's eyes.

"I must say Miss Bering," HG sighed, "you dance divinely. I have truly enjoyed myself this evening."

"As have I Mr. Wells," Myka smiled. "You and Mr. Wolcott are quite charming."

"Wolly and I have been a pair in a similar fashion to you and your Mr. Lattimer," HG admitted. "I would be lost at times without his companionship."

"A true friend is a treasure," Myka stepped a little closer, eyes drawn to her dance partner's lips.

"And would I be too bold to say that we are now friends Miss Bering?" HG asked pulling the woman even closer.

"No," Myka murmured. "Not at all."

"Aces," HG grinned and leaned in for a kiss.

Myka lost herself in a moment as soft lips met her own. She'd kissed boys before but this felt different. It was wonderful. And perfect.

"Wow," she whispered leaning back. "That was…"

"Amazing," HG grinned.

"Indeed," she smiled and leaned in for another kiss as the band played on.

"Miss Bering," HG pulled back. "I hope I am not to forward in asking for the privilege of seeing you home this evening?"

"Yes," Myka in a haze agreed. "Wait, I mean no."

"No?"

"Sorry," Myka blushed. "I would love it if you could see me home," she admitted. "But I don't think my parents would approve of a strange man showing up so late at night."

"Ah," HG nodded with agreement. "Well if I wish to court you properly I suppose it is necessary to make a good impression on one's parents."

"You wish to court me?"

"Of course darling," HG grinned. "I find you quite charming and desperately want to get to know more about you."

"Oh I'm not that interesting."

"I beg to differ."

The song ended and an up tempo number came on.

"Mind if I cut in?" Pete appeared behind HG's shoulder.

"Actually I'm going to sit this one out," Myka demurred. "I need to visit the ladies room."

Both men stepped back to allow Myka to pass.

"Another round Mr. Lattimer?" HG asked.

"After you," Pete followed the other man to the bar.

"Myka's important to me," Pete began as they waited in line. "She's like a second sister."

"She is quite special Mr. Lattimer," HG readily agreed. "I have never met anyone like her."

"And so when I tell you that Steve and I watch out for her," he looked over at the shorter man, making sure he had his full attention, "and don't want to see her hurt, you understand what I'm saying?"

"Of course," HG nodded. "Although we've just met I can see that she is a treasure. I would expect nothing less from you Mr. Lattimer."

"Good," Pete nodded. "Because I've heard of you Mr. Wells. You've got quite the reputation as a skirt chaser. And Myka doesn't need that type of man in her life."

"Understood." HG turned to face her companion, pushing the trilby back slightly. "Though I must admit I find the field, as it were, now closed for play."

The pair looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

"Scotch neat," HG said turning to the bartender, "and a pilsner for my friend."

* * *

Myka and HG stood apart from the group as they left the club. They had all agreed to keep in touch and numbers had been exchanged.

"So," HG reached up and pulled the collar of Myka's coat snuggly against her neck, "when I might see you again Miss Bering?"

"How about lunch on Tuesday? If you are available."

"For you darling, of course."

"I work at Nielson and Fredrick."

"The law firm in lower Manhattan. I know of it. My father had some business dealings with them several years ago. What time shall I pick you up?"

"12:30?"

"It's a date."

"A date," Myka replied.

"May I have a goodnight kiss?"

With a nod the taller woman leaned in and met HG's lips once more. It felt heavenly.

"You have no right to be such a good kisser," she whispered pulling back.

"I could say the same. Good night Miss Bering."

"Good night Mr. Wells," Myka stepped back and with a small wave joined Pete and Steve in Pete's cab.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Wolcott asked as he and HG headed towards the car.

"Of course," HG scoffed.

"HG," he paused, "Helena, I saw how you looked at her. She isn't some bird to woo and cut loose."

Helena pulled off her hat and ran her fingers through shoulder length dark locks.

"She is special, that much is assured."

"And when she wants more?"

"I shall cross that bridge when I come to it dear friend." Helena replied in a huff.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	3. Stormy Weather

Lunch on Tuesday lead to coffee on Friday morning which lead to a sold out matinee of Our Town on Sunday afternoon.

And so began a pattern of visits, some merely brief chats over personally delivered coffee and pastries to start Myka's day at Nielson and Fredrick. Others romantic evenings spent at the theater or spinning on the floor of the Roseland Ballroom.

"So Mykes," Pete asked one Saturday morning as they worked side by side at Bering and Son's Books. "You and HG seem to be getting pretty serious," he looked up at his friend atop the ladder. "How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Tonight makes four months," Myka sighed, thinking about her most recent date with HG. The pair had dined at Tavern on the Green. Afterward they had strolled Central Park while enjoying a delightful discussion about Wilder's new play. They also talked about their favorite author and chatted about The Shape of Things to Come which they had to decided to simultaneously reread. It had been incredibly refreshing for Myka to be able to speak freely and be valued for more than just her looks.

"And everything is going okay?"

Myka paused her daydreaming and came down from the ladder. "Is something up?"

"No," Pete scratched his neck, the number one tell when something was bothering him.

"Spill it Lattimer."

"I don't know Mykes," he sighed in frustration. "That's just it. HG's a swell guy but there's something slightly off."

"Off?"

"Yeah," he shook his head, "you know how I get feelings about some things right?"

"And HG is giving you one of your, what do you call it?"

"Vibes," Pete almost looked ashamed.

"Is it a bad one?"

"Yes? No? Ugh," Pete paced the small space. "That's it I just don't know. I mean word around town is that he's head over heels for some dame-that being you-and that she might be the one."

"But?" Myka ignored the rush of emotion at the thought of being HG's one.

"But can a leopard change his spots so quick? And what does he do all day up in that Park Avenue Penthouse? Does he even work?"

"Pete," Myka shook her head. "He designers for his father's engineering firm. Don't you remember him telling us about the government contract they just landed when went to Joe's Deli last week?"

Pete searched his brain for a moment but all he could picture was the cute red head who was seated two tables over.

"Um, sure Mykes."

"Come on and help me get the rest of these books from the back. I told my dad we'd have this done by the time he came from the store."

* * *

After Pete left Myka went upstairs to get ready for her date with HG that evening. Instead of going out she has agreed to join her suitor at his Penthouse. It was the first time that they were to be alone together at his home.

She was excited and nervous for what the night might bring. HG had been a perfect gentleman the entire time they'd been dating. Now Myka was ready for more. But the conversation with Pete wouldn't quite leave her either. Maybe he was worried about what might happen to her if she went all the way with HG? Could he be jealous?

Myka laughed at that thought. She and Pete a couple? Ridiculous!

"So another hot date with the mysterious HG," Tracy asked from the doorway.

"Or something like that," Myka blushed and rolled her eyes at her sister.

"So when will we get to meet this guy?" Tracy took a seat on the corner of Myka's bed.

"Soon," Myka glanced over her shoulder. "Are mom and dad asking questions?"

"A few," her sister shrugged. "They know that you're seeing someone. And that it seems to be serious." Tracy paused, "is it?"

"I think so," Myka returned to getting ready.

"Looks like you might get to move out after all."

* * *

Dinner had been amazing and delightful as always. Myka and HG spent the time swapping stories of antics shared with Pete and Wolcott during their younger days.

"Tonight has been wonderful," Myka sighed happily as she reclined against HG on the sofa.

"Indeed it has," HG murmured, holding Myka tighter.

Turning in his arms, Myka leaned up and kissed HG passionately. This night had cemented her feelings for the dapper Englishman.

HG returned the kiss with equal fervor, his hands trailing along Myka's side and back. After a moment he began to slide the zipper down on her dress.

Myka pulled back with a gasp as HG traced soft patterns on the skin of her back as his lips caressed her neck and jaw. She slipped her hands around his waist and began to pull his shirt out of his pants.

"Wait," HG rasped, pulling back slightly. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" Myka asked moving back and sitting on the couch.

"Before we go any further," HG swallowed, "there is something I must tell you."

"Okay," Myka's heart began to race.

HG sat up and took Myka's hand. "I have never met anyone as captivating as you Myka Bering. Your wit, your charm and intelligence, your beauty and grace are beyond compare. I have found myself unexpectedly smitten with you over these past weeks."

"Me too HG," Myka squeezed his hands. "I've fallen quite hard for you also."

"To hear you say that you feel as strongly for me as I do you, fills me with such hope for what our future might bring," HG smiled. "But makes what I'm about to tell you even more difficult. For I find the thought of losing you distressing beyond compare and I fear that I might after this evening."

"I don't see how that's possible."

HG leaned in and gave Myka a quick kiss before he stood and paced the room.

"As you know," he began, "Wells Architect and Engineering is a global firm, with offices both here and overseas. My father runs the firm from our headquarters in London. My brother Charles runs our second largest office in Paris, while I build the American division"

HG glanced over to make sure Myka was still with her.

"The business world that we work in is a difficult one to say the least. It would be lovely if contracts were won or lost purely based on talent, but there are other factors that are taken into consideration. Particularly in this country. One's social standing can play a big part if your firm is selected or not. And despite being one of the top engineers first in Paris and then London, I was not able to get a foothold in this country until recently. When I changed certain, aspects shall we say, of my nature."

"What sort of aspects?" Myka asked worried.

HG stopped pacing and looked at Myka with such love, the book seller's daughter thought her heart might burst. With shaky hands he reached up to his hair, pulling out the pins and other devices that hid its true length. He next unbuttoned his dark blue vest and tossed it onto the couch next to Myka.

HG slowly began to unbutton the crisp white shirt, keeping her eyes locked on Myka's face. He watched as the skin of her neck and face became red, first with embarrassment, then in anger when HG finished, eyes bulging at the sight of her bound breasts.

"I'm such a fool!" Myka growled out and stood in a rush.

"Please," HG pleaded. "Please understand. I had hid my true nature in order for the business to prosper. My father was threatening to recall me to London and an arranged marriage. I had no other choice."

Myka pushed past HG.

"Myka please," HG begged. "Nothing has changed."

"Don't," Myka spun, tears in her eyes. "How could you? How could you lie to me HG, if that's even your real name."

"The H stands for Helena," she reached for the other woman. "You and Wolcott are the only ones in this country who I've trusted enough to share my secret."

"I didn't want to know," Myka broke into tears. Her chest felt like it had been split wide open. "Why, why did you have to do this to me?"

"I find myself in love with you Myka," Helena smiled sadly and reached for the other woman.

"Don't. Just don't." Myka pulled away from Helena's grasp. "I'm not like that," she hissed. "I could never love you now."

Helena sank to the floor in tears and she watched Myka storm out of the Penthouse, taking her heart with her.


	4. April in Paris

It had been three weeks since Myka had left HG broken on the floor of his-her-Penthouse. Three weeks that had passed in a numb blur.

Once the shock and embarrassment had burned itself out, what had remained was anger and remorse. Anger at HG for her lies and deception. Anger at herself for being so easily tricked into loving a lie. And remorse for how she had behaved when she had stormed off without allowing the other woman to explain further.

But once the anger had cooled the real misery had set it. Try as she might, Myka knew that she had fallen in love with HG. Not only with the ridiculously attractive man, but with the person underneath. The person who had brought her, and later the entire office sweet treats every Friday morning. The one who had hotly debated Pete over the Brooklyn Dodgers current season. The one who had held her hand at the end of Jezebel. The one who would listen and question (in the best way) her literary analysis of the books they had read.

HG had become the person who knew her better than anyone else. And that person was a woman.

* * *

"Man," Myka overheard one of the other Nielson and Fredrick clerks, Claudia one day in the file room. "What's up with Myka?"

"What do you mean?" Jack a paralegal asked.

"She's been so out of it lately." Claudia continued.

"I heard she broke up with that cutie HG," Leena, Mr. Nielson's secretary, explained.

"Aw," Jack sighed. "No more Friday breakfast."

The sound of folders hitting the man brought a brief smile to Myka's face but the pain in her heart remained.

A shadow appeared over Myka's desk a few days later. Looking up she was surprised to see HG's friend, Mr. Wolcott standing before her.

"Miss Bering," he greeted. "I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time?"

"I," Myka fumbled for an excuse.

"Miss Bering," Wolcott continued, "I understand that I am probably the last person you wish to see today, but I feel we must discuss something. It will only take a moment."

"Fine," Myka reached into a drawer and put her 'Back in Five Minutes' sign on top of the desk. "There's a break room this way."

Myka shut the door and locked it behind her. None of the office gossips needed to hear this conversation.

"I will make this brief," Wolcott began, "I first met Helena at a party of her father's in London. We were twelve at the time. I was small for my age and some of the larger boys, as boys of that age tend to do, targeted me for abuse. HG came to my rescue. Saving me from what looked to be quite a bit of pain and embarrassment. From that time on we have watched out for each other, no matter the situation. She is as close to me as my own sister and I love her dearly." He focused on Myka, "In the many years that I've know her, I've never seen Helena as happy as when she was with you."

"William," Myka began.

"And now she is devastated," he continued. "She has thrown herself into work, barely eating, hardly sleeping, hiding her shame and misery the only way she knows how. I worry for her health."

"William please,"

"Please what," he hotly cut her off. "I understand that you might not share Helena's proclivities as it were, but you were first and foremost her friend. No one, not even me, knows her quite the way you do. I beg of you, don't excise Helena from your life completely."

With a nod, Wolcott stepped past her, leaving Myka with her guilt and misery.

Steve found his friend with her head in hands quietly sobbing in the break room. He sat down in front of Myka, box of tissues in his hand.

"Hey," he said sliding the box over. "I think you need these."

"Thanks," Myka rasped, giving him a watery smile.

"Do you want to talk about it? About HG?"

"I can't."

"Are you sure," he gently prodded. She'd been avoid questions for weeks about what happened, greeting every inquiry with a clipped response of 'it's over, the end'.

"Because it looks like you kinda do."

Steve waited as Myka continued to cry. He reached out and rested a hand on her arm in comfort.

"I'm in love," Myka finally spoke. "I'm in love with her."

"Her?"

"Yes," Myka raised her head, "Her. HG's real name is Helena. She had to hide who she was for her father's business. HG Wells is a woman."

"Oh wow," Steve's eyes widened in surprise.

"And I can't be in love with a woman," Myka shook her head sadly.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"Because she lied to me!"

"Okay, ignoring the fact he's actually a she for a sec," Steve continued, "do you think HG lied about anything else?"

Myka thought for a moment about the conversations they'd shared, and yes, there had been some tricky use of pronouns but other than that, things seemed to ring true.

"No," Myka admitted.

"And do you think she was lying about how she felt about you?"

"No," Myka didn't even need to dwell on that fact. She knew that Helena was in love with her.

"All right," Steve glanced around the room. He stood and locked the door once again. "Now please don't hit me for this question Mykes, but what about the physical stuff. Did it feel weird? Or Wrong?"

Myka blushed a bit, thinking about the hours spent exchanging kisses and tender touches with Helena. Those had been perfect.

Except that she had been kissing a woman.

"But she's a woman Steve. I can't be in love with another woman."

"Why?"

"Because," Myka sputtered, looking at one of her dearest friends who had been seeing a nice young boy from The Bronx named Liam for several months.

"Am I any different today than when I first told you and Pete? Does who I love change who I am inside?"

"No," Myka admitted.

"The heart wants what the heart wants Mykes," Steve sat back down and took both her hands in his. "And I'll be here for you, whatever you decide."

* * *

It had taken another two weeks, two more conversations with Steve, three with Pete, and a phone call with Mr. Wolcott to get Myka to this place. She was standing in front of the door to HG's Park Avenue Penthouse. William had assured her that HG would be home.

Gathering her courage, she rang the buzzer.

Several minutes went by without a response, so she rang again and waited.

"Bloody hell Wolly," HG cursed as she opened the door, "I told you that I was staying in tonight."

HG didn't bother to hide her surprise on seeing Myka standing at the door.

"Hi," Myka swallowed, "Helena."

"Myka."

"I was wondering if I could come in? To talk?"

"Um, of course." Helena stepped back and allowed the other woman to pass.

They settled into the same couch that had been the breaking point in their relationship weeks before, each woman on the far end unable to start the conversation.

"Myka," Helena began, "I never thought I'd see this day again. You look ever so lovely."

"Thank you," Myka looked over at HG, who was dressed to hid her true identity.

"Would you," Myka swallowed, "would you take your hair down?"

"My hair?"

"Yes."

Helena couldn't help but smirk as she pulled the complicated system of pins out and let her hair flow down to her shoulders.

Myka took in the sight, cataloguing the emotions as they swept through her body.

"Could you take off your vest?"

"Now the vest?" Helena quirked a brow.

"Please." Myka nodded, "and the…"she trailed off, pointing at her upper body and making a circling motion.

"Ah," HG nodded and stood.

Myka looked down at the floor while the other woman removed her vest and the bindings that held her breasts. After a couple of minutes she felt the couch dip again.

"All done."

Myka looked over at the other woman with her hair down and the crisp blue shirt with its top buttons undone.

"Nothing has changed," Myka said to herself, her heart swelling with love.

"Myka," Helena looked away from the other woman's intense gave. "What are you playing at? Do you wish to see me suffer?"

"No," she moved across the couch, her hand caressing Helena's chin turning her head back so she could drink in the rich brown of the Brit's eyes. "I wanted to be sure."

"To be sure of what?"

"That what I felt for HG Wells the man I could feel for Helena Wells the woman."

"Myka I am ever so sorry…"

"I know," Myka cut her off. "I'm sorry too. Sorry for not staying to hear you out. For not giving you a chance."

Helena's eyes closed at Myka's words.

"It's taken me all this time to realize that you, Helena Wells, know me better than anyone else. And that I've been miserable without you."

"Please," Helena whispered, "do not tempt my heart so."

Helena's eyes flew open when she felt Myka's lips brush hers.

"I love you Helena Wells," Myka sighed, resting her forehead on the other woman's.

"And I you Myka Bering. Always."

* * *

Myka shook the snow from her coat as she took it off and handed it to the check girl. She had been held up working on a special assignment for Mr. Nielson and had to meet the gang The Savoy late. It was a special night with the Count playing another sold out show at the swing club.

It was also the one month anniversary of Myka saying goodbye to her small room above Bering and Sons Books and hello to master bedroom suite at a Park Avenue address.

"Myka," Pete greeted with a grin pulling his best friend into a hug. "HG's got a table up front. The whole gang's already here."

With a wave she left him at the bar and headed into the club. She easily spotted their table, but HG was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey," Steve slipped next to her, "she's on the floor with Claudia."

Smirking, Myka made her way to HG's favorite spot, the center of the crowed floor where she found the woman jiving with the shorter read head. The crisp tan suit with royal purple ascot looked heavenly on her partner.

"Mind if I cut in?" Myka asked, tapping Claudia on the shoulder.

"Thanks HG!" Claudia leaned up and gave her dance partner a quick kiss on the cheek before turning her over to Myka.

"Should I be jealous?" Myka asked, slipping into HG's arms.

"Bah," HG scoffed. "I only have eyes for you my love."

"Good," Myka smiled as she leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
